


What A Terrible Birthday

by Troubledhispanicfangirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Its sad but gets soft at end, I’m terrible at tagging, M/M, Sad Mark Lee (NCT), Sweetheart Jeno, Uncreative title lmao, bless his heart, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubledhispanicfangirl/pseuds/Troubledhispanicfangirl
Summary: Mark Lee doesn’t ask for much and is a good human being. He holds the door open for people, helps the elderly cross the street, helped a neighbor move into his apartment, tutored underclassmen, and the list goes on and on.So is it too much to ask for someone to remember his birthday?





	What A Terrible Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I posted something. More than two years I think? Welp I found this deep in my Google docs and decided to post it. Please excuse the sucky writing since I wrote it two years ago when I was a sophomore. I didn’t even check for errors in case I chickened out from posting it.

It was 1:00PM August 2 and not a single ‘Happy Birthday’ was uttered in Mark's direction. Mark tried to keep the smile on his face so no one could see his sadness. It's not possible that his friends and family forget his birthday right? Maybe his closest friends are going to throw a surprise party for him tonight. Sighing Mark made his way around town on a stroll, he didn't want to spend his day cooped up in his studio apartment sulking his day away. At least the higher powers decided to grace him with a sunny beautiful day for his birthday. 

 

Mark first went to the park for sit on his special bench where he sits to write lyrics in his journal. Normally his lyrics are more of that rebellious fuck society and social norms stuff but as one can guess today it was more about being lonely or forgotten. After a good hour of countless scribbles and writing Mark found he had a few pages filled with raw emotions that he has built up. He wanted to say he's being too dramatic but he was turning 21 today and his friends a few months ago were making a huge deal of it. They made promises of taking Mark out so they can take him to a bar to have his first alcoholic drink ever. So Mark didn't felt bad about being so angry with his friends, sure he can forgive them forgetting any regular birthday but they hyped him up for this. They made him finally feel he belonged to the group. 

 

You see Mark Lee had a rough life and was too used to being tossed aside by others. His friends that he met upon going to college are the first people to not over look him. He let himself trust them and here he is at a park bench crying on his birthday. People passed by him not giving a second glance since Mark is invisible to their selfish eyes. They had their own problems and didn't want to comfort another person without some personal gain for them. 

 

Another thirty minutes would pass before Mark would get tired of the park’s atmosphere and walk off. He stopped by the public restroom to clean up till he felt like he could show his face in a cafe since he was suddenly craving a warm beverage to warm his aching heart. When Mark arrived to his favorite cafe he got into line to order. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings until th e person behind him literally shoved him forward to the cashier. 

 

“Hey watch the line buddy! Some of us have places to be!”

 

Mark bowed down his head and muttered a sorry to the person behind him before turning back around to the cashier who did absolutely nothing to defend Mark. Mark ordered a hot chocolate with a piece of pastry. Stepping away as soon as he could he went to wait by the pick counter to wait for his order. He did plan on staying in the cafe to enjoy his order but had changed his mind after his encounter with the rude man. 

 

Luckily Mark didn't have to wait long till his order was being handed to him. He started walking again with no destination in mind, he just wanted to not be a person today. By the time he finished his drink and beverage he found himself in front of the city's public library. Since Mark no plans he decided to go in and just hang out till closing which judging by the sign is at 10:45PM. 

 

There's something about libraries that Mark found amazing and calming. He remembers during his childhood he would go to the public library of his hometown and just explore it. Run his hand down the spines of books till he found one that caught his attention. People always did made fun of him for it, the first person who didn't made fun was Johnny. 

 

At the thought of Johnny Mark let out a sigh. The older is off serving in the military in the navy branch. Last time Mark had seen Johnny face to face was three years ago at the airport saying goodbye. They've kept touch through letters since the older was serving abroad and internet connection was honestly shit where he was. Mark knew that Johnny wouldn't be able to say happy birthday because of the distance and communication problems but it still stung. It had stung even more the past two years because that was how long ago Mark realized that he had feelings for Johnny. 

 

After looking around for roughly fifteen minutes Mark found a book that caught his eye. It didn't take him long to find a cozy chair in warm lit just enough corner before he lost himself in the world of literature. 

 

-fast forward to closing-

 

Mark was gently awoken by someone shaking his shoulder. With a groan Mark opened his eyes only to find himself face to face with a handsome face. Looking down Mark saw a name tag that said Lee Jeno. 

 

“Hey as handsome you look asleep I have to close down for the night”

 

Mark blushed and looked at the opened book in his lap. It seemed like he got halfway through before falling asleep. 

 

“Oh shit sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep. I swear I actually came to read”

 

Jeno chuckled at the other’s flustered state before sending Mark another friendly smile. 

 

“It's alright, you would be surprised at the amount of people I find asleep in this corner. In fact it was how I meant my current boyfriend. And by the way it looked like you needed a good nap, you looked pretty down when you walked in.”

 

“Oh in that case thank you for letting me sleep till closing. Now I wasted away what probably the worst day ever.”

 

“I don't know to say, sorry about that”

 

“It's alright it's not your fault. Hey do you mind checking this book out before closing?”

 

“Of course I don't mind! It's only my job…?”

 

“Oh! My name is Mark Lee”

 

“Well nice to make your acquaintance Mark. Come on let's go check out that book for you” 

 

As Jeno was checking out Mark the book he was reading his eyebrows went up when he looked at his computer screen. He looked at Mark and asked if he wanted to go to a cupcake place nearby. Mark was confused by agreed since Jeno seem like a kind guy. So Mark went to wait outside while Jeno got ready to leave. 

 

When Jeno was ready he came out flashing another smile at Mark telling him to follow him. He promised that the place had the best cupcakes around and had a friendly staff. As they arrived at the place curiosity won over Mark and he asked Jeno why did he bring him here. Jeno looked down at the ground sheepishly. 

 

“Uh well it's just that as I was checking out your book I couldn't help but notice on your information. It said you were born today making today your birthday. Then I remember you saying today was the worst day ever and you  _ so sad _ when you walked in today. You seem like a very kind guy who definitely deserve something good on their birthday. So I decided to take you to my boyfriend’s cupcake place to get your a birthday cupcake.”

 

Mark felt himself tear up. Jeno barely knows and here he was treating him to cupcakes for his shitty birthday. He saw Jeno panic a little before Mark shook his head and muttered a thank you. Jeno gave him a awkward yet warm hug before taking him inside. 

 

So in the cupcake place, which is called NaNa’s Sweets, Mark met Jeno’s boyfriend Jaemin who is a sweetheart. He also met two Chinese males called Renjun and Chenle and another Korean named Donghyuck. Apparently there was also a Jisung but he was a high school student who wasn't allowed to work the night shift due to a dance competition, the others wanted for Jisung to properly rest for the competition. The group were a lively bunch and when they found out about how Mark's birthday was going they decided to throw a mini party to help him feel better which definitely did work. 

 

It was around 11:30PM when Mark was walking himself back home with a cupcake in a box and five new contacts on his phone. Mark arrived home around 11:55PM, he changed into pyjamas and took out the cupcake from it's box. He set it on his small dining table that also served as his coffee table and work table. Taking out a single candle he put it on the cupcake then lighting it. He sang himself a sad rendition of happy birthday. When he looked at the time it was 11:59PM. Shrugging he decided he was still on time before he closed his eyes blowing out the candle making a wish. 

 

It turned into 12:00AM. 

 

But just then….

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


there was a knock on his door. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So.....there’s that.... maybe I’ll write a second chapter. It depends on the response this gets I guess. I’m inspired to write again I think?


End file.
